


Holiday Season

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Thanksgiving is approaching and Ryo is lacking enthusiasm for the festivities.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Holiday Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 589: Madness at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Setting: After Vol. 7.

New York in the holiday season; no sooner had they made it through the Halloween madness more or less in one piece than the city was gearing up for the next bout of seasonal insanity. Thanksgiving next, then Christmas, then New Year’s Eve… Crime was on the upswing, more thefts, more violence, more drunken revellers; sometimes it seemed that the city that never slept lurched from one set of festivities to the next, hung over and belligerent, just spoiling for a fight.

“I am so done with this already,” Ryo said, slumping wearily at his desk. He and Dee were detectives on the Serious Crimes Squad; they investigated homicides, kidnappings, home invasions, violent assaults, so how come they’d just had to break up a massive bar brawl? Okay, so maybe technically it might just count as violent assault, considering the number of chairs being broken over people’s heads, but still, breaking up fights was a job for beat cops, not detectives.

“C’mon, it wasn’t so bad! Least we got to knock a few heads together.” Dee was feeling smug having single-handedly taken down some tattooed guy built like a pro wrestler.

“You really enjoyed that?”

Dee shrugged. “Got the blood pumpin’.”

Ryo sighed, absently rubbing his shoulder where he’d slammed into a wall.

“Look on the bright side; it’s almost Thanksgivin’! Roast turkey and all the trimmings, pumpkin pie…” Dee’s mouth was fairly watering at the thought.

“All of which I’ll be expected to spend hours on end cooking, and then I’ll probably be left with all the clearing up as well.” The prospect failed to fill Ryo with the same delight Dee was feeling.

“I thought you liked cooking.”

“I do most of the time, it’s just, this time of year, getting run off our feet at work dealing with all the craziness the holiday season brings out in people who’re normally relatively sane, and then I maybe get a day off and have to spend it slaving over a hot stove and I start wondering just what it is I’m supposed to feel thankful for. Just over a week to Thanksgiving and I haven’t even ordered the turkey yet, never mind all the other stuff. By the end of the month I’m going to need a vacation to recover, but there won’t be time to rest because I’ll be trying to get ready for Christmas. It just never ends!”

“I guess you do kinda get everything piled on ya,” Dee admitted. “But I could help. I mean I’m not totally useless in the kitchen, you’d just haveta tell me what ya wanted me to do and I’d do it. I could prepare all the veggies while you deal with stuffin’ the turkey or whatever. Maybe we could even get some stuff done in advance so there’s less to do on the day.”

“That would help.”

“Y’know what else might make things a bit easier?”

“What?”

“Don’t invite as many people this year. That’s a sure-fire recipe for madness.”

The End


End file.
